Pertanyaan Kurang Ajar America
by Trio Pisces
Summary: America mengajukan satu pertanyaan kurang ajar yang membuat England akhirnya mengerjai America. No pair. Fail at summary. RnR please?


**A/N:** Wohoooo! Lagi-lagi dengan Rara! Kayaknya saya yang paling produktif, ya? Nggak juga, sih. Anak dua itu *nunjuk-nunjuk Wodeng dan Hiida* juga lumayan, kok. Saya juga sering bantu ngedit fict karangan mereka. Fict ini juga, sebenarnya fict ini ditulis Hiida untuk Serial Kelas Kacau, tapi akhirnya nggak jadi dipakai. Oke, nggak usah banyak bacot. Langsung saja, fict ini berdasarkan kisah nyata yang dialami Hiida sewaktu pelajaran matematika. Waktu itu Hiida ngerjain salah satu anak di kelas kami yang notabene memang disebelin anak-anak sekelas. Walhasil, kami semua yang tahu kejadiannya ketawa-ketiwi. Oh, dan maaf kalau mungkin ada typo. Baiklah, _hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer:** Rara gak mau ngakuin Hetalia punya Bang Hide sebelum beliau ganti _character design_-nya Indonesia dan Malaysia! DX

**Summary:** America mengajukan satu pertanyaan kurang ajar yang membuat England akhirnya mengerjai America. No pair. Fail at summary. RnR please?

* * *

England melemaskan kedua tangannya yang kaku. Akhirnya! Ia bisa membuat sebuah mesin! Rasanya bangga sekali. Ia berhasil membuat mesin perebus telur super-cepat.

"Ah! Akhirnya, bisa juga aku menyelesaikan penemuan terbaruku ini!" kata England bangga. "Sekarang orang-orang tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama untuk sebutir telur rebus!"

"Waaaaah!" teriak America. England menoleh. America baru saja tiba, mata birunya bersinar melihat mesin penemuan England.

"Wow! England, kamu keren banget!" puji America. Mendadak wajah England memerah. Habis, jarang-jarang ia dipuji seperti itu!

"Hmm. Terima kasih, America," jawab England pelan. America masih menatap mesin buatan England dengan sikap tertarik.

"Gimana caranya kamu bikin mesin ini, England? Ini tuh keren banget! Penemuan terhebat yang pernah adaaaaa!" America masih saja memuji-muji England. Awalnya senang, sih, tapi lama-lama England jengkel juga. Ia membiarkan America terus mengoceh.

"Penemuan ini pasti bisa masuk buku 'Penemuan Terhebat Sepanjang Masa'!" oke, America mulai lebay. Telinga England memanas.

"America… nggak usah lebay gitu kenapa?" kata England.

"Iiih! Aku nggak lebay, kok! Beneran! Kamu keren banget! Dengan mesin ini, aku bisa makan telur rebus sepuasnya!" bantah America. Alis England yang tingkat enam itu langsung naik.

"Bukannya 'makanan pokok'mu itu hamburger, ya?" tanya England dengan nada meremehkan.

"Iya sih! Tapi, gini-gini aku juga suka telur, lho!" kata America sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jempol. England memasang ekspresi 'aku-tidak-percaya-kamu-suka-makan-telur'.

"Oh. Aku baru tahu kau suka makan telur," kata England malas. America tidak mendengarkan; dia masih asyik memuji-muji mesin England secara berlebihan.

"Ah, ya! England! Aku mau tanya!" kata America.

"Hm? Tanya apaan?" kata England cuek.

"Itu… kamu itu bisa kelebihan otak itu gimana caranya?" tanya America dengan kurang ajarnya. Yah, pilihan katanya salah, sih. Dan itu membuat England jengkel.

"Kelebihan otak? Apa sih maksudmu?" England bertanya balik dengan nada ketus.

"Yaaa, pinter banget, gitu! Ayo, dong, England! Kamu itu bisa kelebihan otak gimana ceritanya?" desak America. Mendengar pertanyaan America, England mendadak mendapatkan ide untuk mengerjai America.

"Hmmm. Kamu juga, kok bisa kelebihan lemak itu ceritanya gimana?" tanya England.

Dheng! America bengong total. Nggak menyangka England bakal menanyainya begitu.

"Lho? Kok…"

"Iya, aku kan kelebihan otak, nah… kalau kamu, kelebihan lemak itu gimana caranya, hayooo?" sambar England, kentara bahwa ia puas sekali.

"England—"

"Yah, mungkin aku kelebihan otak karena kekurangan lemak. Mungkin gara-gara kamu kelebihan lemak, jadinya otakmu udah jadi lemak juga, makanya nggak pinter-pinter," jawab England dengan ke-ngaco-an tingkat tinggi.

"England…" America kelihatannya mau menangis.

"Loh, aku bicara kenyataan, kan?" kata England.

"HWAAAAAAAA! ENGLAND JAHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!" teriak America, dan dia pun langsung ngibrit menjauhi England sambil nangis-nangis gaje.

Sementara itu, England tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika tahu dirinya telah berhasil mengerjai America!

-the end-

* * *

**A/N:** Hahaha! Sungguh nista, bukan? Kejadian ini dialami Hiida sewaktu anak-yang-disebelin-satu-kelas itu nanyain soal matematika ke Hiida, dan dengan sangat kurang ajar, dia tanya gini, "Hiid, kamu kok bisa kelebihan otak, sih?" dan dijawab Hiida, "Lha kamu bisa kelebihan lemak gimana ceritanya?" yang sontak, membuat semua yang mendengarnya tertawa. Ah, sungguh kocak!

Oh ya, ada omake-nya! Dan jangan lupa, tinggalkan review, ya! :D

* * *

**-Omake- **(warning: Canada OOC)

**America:** Hwaaaaa! England jahat! JAHAT!

**Canada:** Kamu kenapa, America?

**America:** England ngatain aku kelebihan lemak! HWAAAAAAAA! JAHAAAAAAT!

**Canada:** England kok gitu, ya…

**America:** Iya! England jahat!

**Canada:** Bukan, maksudku… England kok gitu, ya? JUJUR BANGET, sih!

**America:** *pundung di pojokan kuburan (?)*


End file.
